Ombrelle
by marinouille77
Summary: UA Histoire un peu mouvementée... Lily vient de perdre son mari. Elle va etre aidé par les anciens maraudeurs mais elle partagera un amour interdit avec Sirius
1. Chapter 1

Ombrelle 

Disclaimer: Bien que se soit un univers alternatif, tous les personnages sont Ю la grande JKR.

Le goût amer de cette annonce... Cette sueur froide sur mon front...Ces frissons sans cesse répétés...Mes yeux trop rougis d'avoir trop pleurés..Mes membres, incapables de bouger, se tendent tellement que j'en ai mal.

Là, assisse dans le noir, je suis là. Pas lui...Harry hurle et je ne bouge pas, pas une seule fois...Je sais qu'ils le feront, ils me l'ont dit. J'ai peur, si peur. Des pas dans l'escalier, sûrement Remus..Oui, sûrement┘ou peut-être Sirius. Nan, Sirius était aussi choqué que moi.

Harry se calme et j'entends, doucement, une faible berceuse. Machinalement, mes jambes se détendent. Mon fauteuil commence, lui aussi, à se balancer. J'aurais tant aimé que l'on me berce. Est-ce lui qui me pousse? Nan suis-je bête... Il est Mort! _Lily, il est mort._

Un sanglot m'échappe...Et la porte grince. Ils m'ont entendu...Foutu fauteuil. Je ferme les yeux: je ne veux plus les voir... Car ils leur manquent quelque chose. Ils leur manquent ce sourire qui me poursuit. Mes mains se crispent. Je n'entends pas leur voix. Ils sont combien?  
Doucement, je sens un poids se poser sur mer genoux et je sais que Remus vient de me déposer mon ange.

J'ouvre un oeil et j'ai à peine le temps de l'apercevoir, sortant de la chambre. Harry s'est rendormi. Pire que son père...Il dort en tout instant, il vient de perdre son père et il dort si paisiblement. Un fou rire nerveux me vient. Un souvenir évocateur du père et je me sens plus détendue. La porte s'ouvre à la volée... Ils écoutaient à la porte.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, je suis prise d'une crise de larme, mélée d'une crise de rire nerveux. Quel spectacle piteux, je leur offre. Mais, étrangement, je détends l'atmosphère. Ils ont la même réaction.  
Assis près de moi, nous avons pleuré toute la nuit.

Ils resteront près de moi tant qu'ils le pourront...

Je ne savais que j'allais en prendre un pour époux...  
La vie est tellement sans scrupule...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ombrelle **

Chapitre 1 : Une Routine S'installe

Une semaine... Une semaine que tu n'es pas là et voilà,déjà, une routine qui s'installe.Je n'arrive pas à élèver Harry,je souffre de le voir;je sais combien tu lui manque...Comme moi.  
C'est Remus qui s'y colle. Toujours attentif à ne pas s'éloigner de moi, il pouponne Harry. Il me parle souvent mais je suis comme muette. J'aurais tellement de choses à lui dire... Mais je ne parle quand ça devient vital.  
Remus n'a jamais eu d'emploi stable alors vivre ici ne le dérangeait pas: il avait un foyer,des personnes avec qui parler,et un job de baby-sitter ou peut-être de nourrice, puisque je ne remplissais plus mon rôle de maman.  
Il tentait aussi de me faire psychanalyse mais devant mon mutisme, il se taisait histoire de trouver une nouvelle façon de me faire parler. Il m'avait même un jour de me menacer: _Lily, je vais le dire à Sirius et crois-moi lui est moins diplomate!_

Sirius...Lui aussi avait été ravagé mais il avait repris du poil de la bête. Il s'était noyé dans le travail pour l'Ordre du phénix, l'organisation dont nous faisions partis, chargée de lutter contre ce foutu mage noir et ses acolythes,et son travail d'auror.  
Quand il rentrait, il m'observait un bon moment, puis jouait avec Harry . Il endormait Harry à force d'histoires maraudiennes.Je l'entendait,cachée dans ma chambre, pleurant tout ce que je pouvais. Il ne devait pas dormir beaucoup car, quand Harry pleurait dans la nuit,il était toujours le premier à le bercer.  
Il ressemblait tellement à toi, James. Lui était ravagé par la perte de son meilleur ami...Seule différence. Mais votre caractère était le même. J'ai eu peu de temps pour voir les vrais différences mais j'ai toujours penser que toi et lui était la même personne,divisée en deux corps.

Peter suivait ses cours au ministère. Il était en apprentissage dans le bureau de sa mère : le recensement des nouveau-nés sorciers, de leurs premiers actes magiques qui permettaient d'établir une liste de cracmols et de sorciers, puis inscription de chacun des faits marquant de leurs vies jusqu'à leurs morts.  
Il rentrait assez tôt mais repartait faire les courses, faisait à manger, révisais ses notes, puis se couchais.

Le week-end, ils sortaient tout les trois,pour amener Harry au parc.Moi, je restait dans ma chambre.

Le dimanche soir, Peter annonça que je devais me présenter mardi matin au ministère afin de régler la succession, d'inscrire Harry sur la liste des sorciers car mon petit venait faire son premier acte magique, et je l'avais loupé.  
Je devinais qu'ils en avaient parlé au parc car ils se regardaient d'un air bien entendu._Qu'avait fait Harry?_

Et là, je m'aperçu que j'avais parlé pour la première fois depuis une semaine et pas pour remercier Remus pour le verre de vin ou pas pour dire bonsoir à Sirius, mais pour me préoccuper d'Harry.  
Ils avaient tous un petit sourire: je commençais à me "réveiller".  
Sirius me dit:

-Un petit l'a embété,il lui a fait pousser des furoncles sur tout le corps.

Je me tournais vers mon enfant pour plonger dans ses yeux émeraudes...Alors toi, tu as fait ça, toi, tu as montré que tu était le digne fils de mon mari.Harry avait montré son esprit combattant face à l'adversité comme James.  
J'ai souris, et, enfin, je le pris dans mes bras.Cette petite peau ferme sur mes doigts me fit comprendre que je devais avoir un déclic et maintenant.  
J'était maintenant seule pour faire fonctionner cette famille de Potter.

Remus, après un long moment m'avertit qu'ils devaient m'accompagner car il était stipulé sur le testament que les Maraudeurs recevraient , eux aussi, les souvenirs de la vie ou plutot de ta vie.

-------------------

_Mardi Matin_

Les yeux dans les yeux... Face à mon reflet dans le miroir je m'observais dans le miroir. Allais-je avoir assez de forces pour affronter cette étape ou plutot cette épreuve de plus?  
j'étais à peine habillée et l'heure avançait ... Le moment fatidique arrivait et je semblais déjà reculer.  
Un grincement de porte...Des pas...Un léger son de tissus contre le battant de la porte de la salle de bain.

- Lily, tu es prête?

_Sirius..._

Il s'était assis près de la porte.Je n'avais pas répondu qu'il commença à parler.

-Lily, tu sais, je comprends bien ton désespoir... J'ai était très proche de lui et je pense pouvoir dire que je le connaissais par coeur.Il y avait pas plus chic type que lui.Je me sentais bien avec et j'ai réussi à m'en sortir grâce à lui. Je lui confiais tellement pleins de choses et je crois que si j'avais pu je serais mort à sa place.  
Tu sais, tu peux me parler...Je fais peut-être rustre comme ça mais on m'a dit , enfin James m' a dit que j'avais un coeur d'or, d'ailleurs il m'appelait le bisousnours, je savais pas d'où ça sortait mais en faite, c'est un dessin animé de Harry. Bref, je suis là, si tu veux.  
Autre chose...J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de m'occuper non seulement des missions de James mais aussi de pouvoir enquêter sur la mort de James... Je veux trouver ce salaud.. Alors, j'aimerais savoir, Où se trouvent ces affaires? Et Lily, je te dirais, tous ce que je sais sur mon enquête.  
Remus pense que c'est pas bon pour toi mais je pense que t'en a besoin autant que moi...si ce n'est plus.  
En parlant de Remus,il veut que tu aille voir ce gars là... Il est apparemment très bien il a aidé Remus à s'en sortir...

Une carte fut glissée sous la porte mais j'avais ouvert la porte.

Sirius était bien assis par terre... Il me regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Je partis vers ma chambre et en revient avec un énorme sac. Sirius toujours assis était mué comme une carpe...Je suppose qu'il a mal interprété mon geste car je dois dire qu'il avait une sorte de voile étrange dans ses yeux.

-Tiens! Prends ! C'est les affaires de James! Fais attention parce que...Je ne pourrais pas supporter. Et, Je t'en pris, retrouve ce tueur,fais le pour moi, je vais t'aider! Dis à Dumbledore que la semaine prochaine, je serais à l'Ordre.Je vais reprendre mes missions et mon boulot à St Mangouste.

Je lui arrache la carte des mains... _Dr Sigmund Jones._

- ...Et j'irais voir se psy.

Je le dépasse dans le couloir, il est resté figé.

- Bah, alors, tu viens?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ombrelle**

Merci à toi CC c'est vrai que les Sirius/Lily sont très rare. D'ailleurs, je l'écrit suite à une autre fic qui avait commencé une histoire un peu dans le genre. Je me souviens ni du nom ni de l'auteur pourtant c'était tellement bien écrit !

**Chapitre 2 : Un Début à tout !**

Après le rendez vous avec ce notaire-sorcier, je suis allée inscrire Harry sur la liste des petits ayant effectués leur premiers tours de magie. Quel soulagement, je dois l'avouer, d'inscrire son petit sur cette liste. Elle était très courte et je me pris à imaginer Harry en expert de la magie . Tel père, tel Fils.

J'avais était très entourée de mes amis. Ils avaient été là. Sirius regardait attentivement cette liste

-Harry est un génie ! dit -il

-Non...Il est seulement plus rapide que certains... Répondit Remus, l'air songeur.

Je me sentis quelque peu déçue de la réaction de Remus, j'approuvais totalement Sirius. Enfin, il n'était que le troisième !!! Il était même passé devant Neville, le fils d'Alice, âgé de deux jours de plus qu'Harry.

En même temps, je devais l'avouer, Remus avait raison : ça voulait rien dire...Harry avait de l'avance mais il pouvait vite le perdre !  
Remus me mit la puce à l'oreille... Je devais prendre l'éducation d'Harry en main sans trop l'étouffer. Mais quand ?? J'allais reprendre le travail et le travail de guérisseur était très dur et très prenant.

-Remus, as-tu trouvé un boulot ? Je pris conscience que j'avais mis trop vite les pieds dans le plat. Son regard se rembrunit.

-Non...

-Est- ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui...

-Veux-tu être le prof d'Harry ? Je veux dire ...Tu es le plus pédagogue que ces deux là... Et tu t'en sors très bien... J'aurais bien Harry en école maternelle moldue mais... Maintenant, il nous fait de la magie...ça va poser problème. Et je veux dire, tu pourrais lui apprendre à lire, à écrire et même un peu de magie ...Enfin, juste de la théorie !

Remus venait de prendre son air de Préfet qui signifiait _non pas de magie avant Poudlard !_  
-Oui, bien sur Lily, seulement que de la théorie !! dit-il dans un sourire

Bien maintenant que j'avais trouvé le prof d'Harry, il fallait que je retourne chez mon employeur, lui signifier que j'étais disponible...Maintenant. Il fallait que je reprenne une activité, car même si j'avais hérité de la richesse de mon mari, je voulais pouvoir une échappatoire à la maison et pouvoir fournir à Harry une scolarité sans problème d'argent.

Direction St-Mangouste...

------------

Un mois...

J'ai repris mon poste de Guérisseur, je travaille activement pour l'Ordre, je jongle entre travail et Harry. J'aperçois très peu les Maraudeurs.  
Le week-end nous le passons ensemble: Remus me montre ce qu'il a appris à Harry. Je m'émerveille devant les progrès ... Enfin, Harry s'amuse juste à taper sur son mini-piano. Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat mais bon c'est amusant.. J4ai du prendre une nounou, les jours de pleine lune.

On était au mois de décembre: les autres se battaient avec les cadeaux...Moi pas! J'avais du mal avec les cadeaux. Je n'en avais aucune idée pourquoi et je fus prise d'une peur-panique à 2 jours de noël. Une crise d'angoisse comme jamais j'ai faite. Je me suis trainée jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée: incapable de respirer. Sirius était près de son bureau, il accourut vers moi.

-Mon dieu, Lily, Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-... Une... Crise ...d'angoisse! Avais-je réussi à souffler.

Il m'attira à lui pour me porter jusqu'au lit.

-Je vais chercher Remus! Paniqua-t-il.

-Non...Non... Non...

Pourquoi Non? Pourquoi pas Remus, le plus responsable des trois?  
Parce que... avec Sirius, Je m'étais sentie en confiance. Je le sentais tellement proche de moi, de part sa souffrance. Je n'avais jamais été sa meilleure ami...On s'est pas mal opposés l'un à l'autre, prenant James en étaux. Mais là...Que lui!  
Je ne voulais personne d'autres. Peut-être que la raison était qu'il m'a ouvert son coeur et qu'il recherche activement le meurtrier de mon mari.

Je savais aussi que c'étais une bêtise de ma part ... Je ne m'étais pas mêlée à cette sorte de joie populaire pour les cadeaux. Il est vrai que j'avais quelque part une peur du monde extèrieur... Et mon thérapeute me l'avait gentiment soumis.  
Et je savais la réaction de Remus: _Tu n'as pas fait d'effort!!!!_ Alors Sirius était idéal. Responsable, humain (après tout), et surtout, je savais qu'il allait me donner un coup de pied aux fesses pour que je me réveille.

Alors, entre chaque inspiration, je lui racontais mon malheur ou plutôt ma bêtise. Il eut un sourire, un sourire maraudien, et me pris dans ses bras. Il me berçat tout en me chuchotant qu'il m'y emmènerait demain... Tout les deux. Pas Remus, pas Peter, pas Harry. Rien que nous deux.

Quel soulagement! Je compris un peu tard, juste avant de m'endormir dans ses bras, que je venais de créer un lien très fort avec Sirius... Pour moi, une amitié, pour le destin, un amour particulier... Je compris aussi pourquoi James se sentait en sécurité avec Sirius...

Parce que durant la nuit, _je ne fis aucun cauchemar._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ombrelle**

Merci à toi Clr12 et à toi Zaika...Sachez que plus ça vous plaira plus j'écrirais... Je marche à la motivation!!!! LOL

Chapitre3 : Une journée à Pré au lard pas comme les autres !

Au petit matin,j'ai été par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les persiennes. J'avais chaud,j'étais bien!Après un petit moment, je réalisais que j'étais toujours dans la chambre de Sirius et que celui-ci était affalé à coté de moi. Je me suis alors retournée pour mieux l'observer. Il était face contre le lit, le nez dans le coussin. Sa respiration était paisible, malgré une position peu adéquate pour un sommeil.

Il n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait pas cherché à la ramener à sa chambre...Non, il l'avait gentiment calmé puis l'avait laissé dormir à ses cotés. Peut-être était-il lui aussi trop fatigué pour lutter contre le sommeil? Sirius travaillait beaucoup...Pour tout enfaite! Sa carrière d'Auror, l'Ordre et puis son enquête...Il rentrait et s'occupait d'Harry _et de moi._

Un grognement, ils'éveillait. Brusquement, je fit semblant de dormir. _Avais-je le droit d'être là??Non, surement pas! _J'attendis patiemment qu'il se lève et descendeà la cuisine. Mais pas un geste...Rien! Alors, comme une petite fille, j'ouvris les yeux, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il était face à moi, un sourire accroché aux lèvres et dans une voie assez douce...

- Tu crois pas qu'un auror se laisserait avoir pas toi???Ta respiration,Lily, elle était irrégulière!!!

Un sourire... Non, Sirius ne voyait aucun problème à la situation...

Il se leva,puis,doucement me dit:

-Chemin de Traverse ou Pré au Lard???

J'avais oublié totalement la promesse de Sirius. Pré au lard était mon préféré. J'adorais l'ambiance qu'il y avait et puis..surtout c'était Poudlard. Mes années heureuses étaient là-bas. Pourtant, je ne voulais en aucun cas gêné Sirius. Mais, il fut plus vite que moi:

-Pré-au Lard, ça nous fera du bien à tout les deux! En plus, on pourrait passer faire un coucou à Albus. Je dois lui rendre un papier. Tu es d'accord? Allez,files, va prendre le superbe petit déj que Mumus prépare!!!

Alors, je sortis puis je me préparais à sortir. Le village serait en neige: il y aurait une ambiance festive. Je pris ma cape rouge en laine,offerte par James et le bonnet et les gants noirs offerts par ma mère.

Je descendis à la cuisine. Remus était vraiment "bonne à marier". Des succulents pancakes m'attendaient . Remus semblait de bonne humeur.

- Bonjour Lily! Alors, vous allez à Pré-au Lard?

Sirius avait été plus rapide que moi...

-Oui, j'ai quelques courses à faire...

- Lily, prends moi du chocolat...C'est mieux!

Il avait deviné que je n'avais pas fait mes courses de Noel! J'attendais la sentence...Il allait surement me dire que j'aurais du lui en parler.

Rien, au contraire,un sourire!

-Tu t'amuseras bien avec Sirius! Il connait Pré-au-Lard comme sa poche et puis c'est un gai luron! Profites-en Lily pour te changer les idées!

* * *

_Pré-Au -Lard..._

Sirius semblait etre revenu cinq ans en arrière... Il voguait de boutiques en boutiques,rigolait avec d'anciennes connaissances et surtout avait ce regard étoilés. Oui je m'amusais! Oui je riais!

J'avais pris pour Harry :un magnifique troteur magique. Pour Sirius, une longue cape noire velour. Peter, un livre et Remus du Chocolat.

Nous étions aux Trois Balais, devant une bieraubeurre,et aucun sujet de conversation. Je me suis sentie mal à l'aise, je trouvais que ce n'était pas ma place ou peut-être pas la place de Sirius. Lui était en admiration devant Madame Rosmeta... _Mais elle a quel âge???_Il en bavait presque. Je me sentais oubliée...

Plongée dans mes idées noire, je ne vis pas Sirius,qui s'était tourné vers moi.

-Lily, je crois avoir une piste...

_Une piste??? On appelait ça comme ça,maintenant?? J'ai une piste avec quelqu'un... Moi, je préfére "j'ai une touche avec quelqu'un" _

Devant mon incompréhension et mon manque de suite dans les idées, il précisa:

-Je crois pouvoir retrouver le tueur de James...

_Ah oui ...C'est vrai!! _

-James travaillait sur le nouveau réseau de Mangemort... J'ai trouvé quelques noms et je compte bien faire jouer mon role d'auror pour pouvoir les faire parler...Lily, tu me suis??? J'ai peut-être le tueur de James...

Le poid de toute cette pression me revint en pleine face...Sirius avait du sentir mon abbatement car il tendit la main pardessus la table pour attrapper la mienne.

-T'en fais pas Lily! Je suis là...

Je souris, il me sourit...Et mes yeux notèrent le visage à la fois déçu et scandalisé de Madame Rosmerta...

_Et Toc!!!! _

_Quoi??? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Ombrelle**

Je te remercie angel Lily

Chapitre 4 :Nouvelle année,Nouveau commencement...

Noêl passa à une allure vertigineuse...Toujours occupés à droite à gauche, notre "famille" se croisait. L'Ordre du Phénix intensifiait sa protestatin face à la montée en flèche de Voldemort. Ceci sucitait un étrange phénomène: les sites sorciers étaient les théâtres d'affrontements spectaculaires. D'insultes aux batailles,meilleurs familles totalement déchirées, moldus affolès...Saint-Mangouste était un lieu de pleurs, de sang, de panique, crises d'angoisses, mais aussi de morts, mutilés et fous.Je rentrais épuisée à la maison,toujours en blouse blanche, couverte de sang, de vomi ou encore d'autres substances dont le nom vous aurez retourné l'estomac.

Sirius était lui aussi débordé.Lui, quand il rentrait, c'était couvert d'égratignures, plaies, bleus. Il en parlait en riant et je crois qu'insconciemment je l'ai pris pour un héros tel James.Oui, j'ai commencé à placer Sirius au même niveau. Je me disais que Sirius était comme le frère de James mais je me jurais à moi-même que Sirius n'était que mon meilleur ami.

Mais, c'était faux...Je me disais que ce pincement au coeur quand je le voyais n'était que la reconnaise pour lui.Mais, bien sur, après un chagrin qui n'a pas eu un drôle de sentiment envers un copain qui vous tend la main? non?Moi ce sentiment a commencé à me bouffer ... Oui, je me disais que c'était rien mais en moi je le savais ...

Un après-midi, j'était libre, lui aussi. Nous avons donc commencé la recherche des papiers de James. Le bureau de mon mari était dans le grenier. Il me disait tout le temps qu'il aimait cette place car c'était le plus haut dans cette maison et qu'il aimait s'envoyer en l'air. Ne vous arretez pas sur la blague grivoise de mon mari.

C'était la première fois que j'y entrais depuis la mort de mon mari. Une fine couche de poussière s'était déposée et j'ai su que pour Remus aussi , c'était difficile d'y entrer. Je sentis une légère effluve d'eau de cologne...Oui, le parfum de James flottait. Je restait statique dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sirius me passait devant, ouvrit grande la fenêtre, revint vers moi, me poussa délicatement au dehors de la pièce et refermat la porte.

-Tu veux un thé en attendant, je connais quelqu'un qui en fait des excellents?

Ce quelqu'un en question était à mi-chemin dans l'escalier.

-Vanille, thé vert ou Camomille???

Sirius sourit et me regarda droit dans les yeux et attendit ma réponse.

J'étais chamboulé par tant d'émotions.

-Thé...Thé vert.

Je me tournais vers Remus... Lui aussi avait sentit l'odeur grâce à sa nature de Loup-garou.Les sourcils froncés mais un fin sourire, il m'invita à descendre. Les deux maraudeurs me suivirent et je me suis demandée si derrière moi, une discussion silencieusen'avait pas été entamé.

Qu'importe... J'étais comme chiffonnée. Je marchais trop souvent à ça... Je tentais de vivre avec ce fardeau...Je commençais à m'en sortir et Bam...La mort de mon mari me revenait en pleine face...

Durant une heure, devant un thé bien chaud, la discussion s'est faite sur ce qu'il y avait dans ce local.Sirius avait émit l'idéede pleins de papiers de photos et ses balais. Remus approuvat mais je les détrompais les balais étaient dans le garage.

Je les vis froncés les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a??

-Ba, ils y sont pas..

-C 'est pas possible... James entreposait toujours ses balais là-dedans.

Et comme mué par une peur, je me levais.La porte du garage était normale aucune trace d'éffraction.Je l'ouvris à la olé pour trouver effectivement un emplacement vide. Paniquée d'avoir perdu les souvenirs de mon mari, je m'avançais et tournait dans cet espace vide. C'était impossible...Il n'était pas parti avec..._Non!!!_

* * *

-_Lily, je suis convoqué pour ma tourné près de Poudlard... J'y vais! _

_-Attends, Chéri... Avait dit Lily tout en accourant._

_Elle vint lui posé un doux baiser sur ces lèvres._

_- Tu rentres ce soir?_

_- Oui, Oui, j'espère bien.. J'ai une surprise pour toi...Un an..._

_Il avait dit ça avec un sourire mystérieux tout rn enfillant sa cape noir. Elle savait de quoi il parlait...Un an après le pacte qu'il avait tenu: Si James se montrait un père fantastique pour Harry c'est-à-dire être là (car Lily avait peur que James se perd dans son travail) elle lui donnera un second enfant..._

_Oui,un an...Il avait réussit._

_Elle emmenat Harry chez sa baby-sitter, passat sa jolie robe verte, préparat un diner pharaonique et attendit...attendit... Attendit..._

_En pleurs, elle se dirigeat vers sa chambre encore une fois le seigneur de ténébre avait retenu son mari..._

_Un poc se fit entendre dans le salon. Lily dévala l'escalier pour montrer à James combien elle lui en voulait. Elle s'arreta net face à trois personnes: Sirius, livide, les yeux rougis, Albus, blanc comme un linge, Maugrey._

_Elle l' a su avant quils ne parlent ...Les cris, les pleurs, la désillusion ..._

_Un gout amer... Puis rien... Plus rien...Plus Rien...James..._

* * *

-Lily? 

Perdu dans ses souvenirs,j'ai grimpé les marches de l'escalier.Là-haut, Remus et Sirius avaient commencé à ranger et chercher le bureau.Lily a cherché des yeux les balais mais rien ...

Totalement déboussolée,elle se mit en tailleur face aux cartons et fouilla.

La nuit était tombée mais rien que des papiers conçernant le quidditch,son agenda,les papiers de la maison, nos comptes...

Je me doutais bien que Jamesn'aurait pas laissé ses papiers comme ça à la vue de tous.

Après une pause pour un diner,Sirius et moi, nous y sommes retournés. Je savais où était le coffre dont James se servait.

Il y avait dedans: ses dossiers de l'Ordre et ceux de son bureau et un écrin.

Dans l'écrin se trouvait une manifique bague...Je suppose qu'elle était pour moi. Une vive émotion me courba...Une crise d'angoisse...

* * *

Dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit, j'étais perdue... 

On m'avait tiré dans ma chambre pour que je me repose. Je me suis calmée, certe mais mon émotion était toujours aussi vive.

Un léger claquement me tira de mes songes.Sirius venait d'entrer...

_Sirius..._

-Lily, je suis désolé, il fallait encore attendre un peu...On aurait pas du.

-Ces papiers t'aideront à trouver ce foutu assassin...

Il s'approche de moi et me sort:

-Il n'aurait pas aimé te voir comme ça...

- Ca c'est bateau, Sirius...

Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lévres. Mon dieu! Qu'est ce qu'il me fait du bien?!

-Oui, je sais bien...Je suis pas fort là-dedans...Mais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.Je n'aime pas ça. Lily, tu mérites de t'en sortir.

Cette chaleur au fond de moi...Qu'est ce que c'est??

-Je suis perdue...

Un sanglot m'échappe et Sirius me sert contre lui...

Son odeur,mélange d'eau de cologne et sa propre odeur, m'envoute ...Je me sens totalement perdu non pas par mes pensées.Mes sens m'ont abandonnés. Cette étreinte me rappelle doucement celle de James..Je suis confuse.Je tends mon cou. Et je croise ses yeux gris. Ils me semblent aussi confus...Je réalise que nous sommes dans une posture très intime.Mon corps contre le sien.Mon souffle dans son cou. Ses lèvres si fines...

Un léger baiser, des accélérations de coeurs à l'unisson...Des yeux qui se croisent, une prise de conscience...

_Une fuite..._


End file.
